dragonballgenerationroleplayinggamefandomcom-20200214-history
Creating your Character Guidelines
You must precisely follow these guidelines to create your character and role play here. Step 1: Choosing your race As you know there is an abundance of races in the dragon ball world, such as Saiyans, Humans, Namekians, and so on. The first step of creating your character is choosing your race. A list of races is provided below and you may see the strength and weaknesses of each race. You can then make your decision. *Saiyans: Saiyans have the most powerful transformations, but the lowest speed. However their strength and transformations make up for their speed. Also Saiyans are able to use the Zenkai ability. This ability is activated when a character is severely beaten or injured in battle, giving them a speed and damage increase by 1 and a power level increase by 1,000. *Humans: Humans are weaker than most races, but can learn the most abilities. They also gain more zennie than the other races. Humans are also able to giant permanent bonuses and stat increase giving them a edge in battle. *Halfbreeds: Halfbreeds are the perfect mix of their parents. They also have slow growth, but become incredibly powerful at high levels. Halfbreeds tend to have the highest speed and damage since they are a mix of their parents. *Namekians: Often one of the strongest and most intelligent races, Namekians are able to have unique and helpful abilities such as healing. Namekians also are able to obtain the Dragon balls easier than any other race, making them a valuable race to choose. *Ice-Jins: Ice-Jins have the highest speed, but suffer from a low attack. They can also fly through space without using a spaceship and have their own racial 100% Power technique. Ice-jins are also able to gain the upper hand while training or battling in Space, also being able to receive discounts in the Planet Trade Organization where they can trade or buy abandoned Planets. *Androids (Energy Stealing): Energy stealing androids have low speed, but high attack. Must steal energy from defeated opponents to gain speed back. Must buy items from shop to upgrade. Energy Stealing Androids also are able to steal energy from a opponent that has a lower level or is weaker than them, giving them a speed and damage increase by 2 and a power level increase by 2,000. *Androids (Perpetual Energy): Perpetual energy androids only use half the normal speed and have high attack power, but can't rest and needs to upgrade through the use of items bought at the shop. *Majins: Majins are a evil race created by Babidi and Bibidi. Majins are a race that are powerful and can withstand attacks daily, also having the ability to absorb enemies. When absorbing a enemy, Majins can gain a power boost and knowledge of one technique from the absorbed fighter. The power boost however is only temporary, but the knowledge of a technique is not. *Aliens (Any other race no listed here): Aliens borrow many traits from other races and are the most diverse. Aliens are the most diverse because they are any race you can think of whether fan on or not. Any character under the Alien category must have the same stats, abilities, and transformations of a Alien, unless I make you an exception. *Demons: Demons have high stats, but grow in power slower than other races. However Demons are the only race that can train in Otherworld without having to be dead. They are also able to summon other Demons to aid them in battle. As you can see, there is a variety of options to choose from, some races have transformations that can help, some have good speed and strength, and others have abilities and privileges other races do not. Any race can use the Kaio-Ken though! Kaio-Ken Any race is able to use the Kaio-ken, but you must purchase the capsule power at the shop before usage *Kaioken: 120% *Kaiokenx10: 140% *Kaiokenx20: 160% *Kaiokenx50: 180% *Kaiokenx100: 200% If Kaioken is used with another transformation the two numbers are added together before applying the bonus. Legendaries Once you have crated you character, notify Gohanssj3 about the character, for every 5 new characters, a legendary will be born. These legendaries has powers beyond that of a normal character, and some has special abilites than the others. Make sure to see the skills of a legendary on the Transformation Guidelines before choosing your race! The next legendary could be you! (Using a time capsule can also give you a second chance at legendary powers) Step 2: Number of Characters Each user is able to have a maximum of 3 characters. Any user that has over 3 characters will have that character that is not within the limit erased. So please follow the limit, 3 characters is enough. Step 3: Parties Parties are basically your group of characters. For example if Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are my characters they are one party. Parties are useful in many ways as they can be used in battle situations and can be used to train all your characters at once. Users will also be able to get the achievement of Party of the month on the Home page, which will some times give them a reward. Step 4: Base power level Every race's base power level is 500, you can increase your characters power level by absorbing energy (for androids only), earning XP by winning fights, when you level up, your power undergoes a boost, or by buying a senzu bean or power potion at the shop. Step 5: Player card Once you have gathered all the information for your character you want, go to user user page and add the Player Card template and enter your information that you have chosen. (Note: If you are not active on here and you have been challenged to a fight, you will automatically lose the fight, and gain damage and lose some power) Step 6: Role Play and have fun! This is the wiki's purpose, there will be plenty of different pages of rooms to role play in, featuring tournaments, training rooms, and different areas for the sole purpose of role playing. I created this wiki so users can express their creativity and imaginations in the freedom provided to them. Enjoy.